


Tell Me Why My Gods Look Like You

by charlottebecky



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Ambreigns and mention of Ambrollins, cute and cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottebecky/pseuds/charlottebecky
Summary: "Seth was too tipsy and too in the moment to care about what was real and what was pretend, because at that moment the only thing that mattered to him was the way he felt protected in Finn’s embrace, and that was, as far as he cared, very real."Seth needs a fake boyfriend, and luckily, Finn Balor is ready and willing to help.





	Tell Me Why My Gods Look Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! Thank you for reading this! I really just spent my birthday writing this and it would mean a lot if you read it! Even though the characters are wrestlers, the storyline and plots don’t actually follow the WWE canon currently happening because Seth and Finn are feuding for the Universal title, which is fine because this is all fiction. 
> 
> I was inspired by a writing prompt that basically said, “fake relationship au where person a needs a date for their ex’s wedding and enlists person b’s help,” and i knew this was it. I hope you enjoy it, hit up that kudos button, and leave some comments!

He tried to hit Finn with the stomp, when Finn slipped out of the way, stood up, and countered it with the 1916. As Seth lay there, inching closer to the ropes, he positioned himself perfectly as he felt Finn go up the ropes and prepared himself to take a hit with the Demon King’s boots. Coup De Grace. Ouch. Never hurt any less that one. He felt Finn’s body pinned against his as the ref counted, “1, 2, and 3!” and boom! He had lost it. The Universal Championship. The one thing that he had worked so hard to earn and keep for a while. The one thing he left The Shield for. This championship era of his singles run had been awesome. It had lasted almost a year, but now it was time to let it go. At least he lost it to someone who was very worthy of the title.

As Finn’s music played and the crowd roared, Seth stood up, and shook Finn’s hand. They hadn’t been very close. The most they had hung out as friends was when they had been rehabbing together a couple of years ago, but Seth respected the man. Liked him sometimes even. He was Seth’s fiercest rival, but Seth had to give credit where credit was due. Finn worked harder than most people he knew, and Seth could always get behind that. He didn’t have time for friends once he was out of injury and back into the ring, but if he had to pick anyone to lose the title to, he was glad it was Finn.

Finn closed out Summerslam the way he had three years ago holding the title up, this time not so injured. Seth caught up with him when lights went out and they were off camera, and they walked back to gorilla together.

He slapped Finn on the back.

“Thanks so much for putting me over man,” Finn said, smiling. “I owe you one.”

“You put yourself over, Finn,” Seth said, shaking his head. “I mean if you want to owe me that’s cool. I’ll find you if I need any favors.”

Seth hit the locker room and before showering wanted to check up on what Twitter and Instagram were saying on what he thought had been a hell of a match. He rummaged through his workout clothes, merch items, water bottles, and headphones but they didn’t seem to be there.

“Hey Seth!” Kevin, who he shared the space with, entered the locker room.

“Have you seen my phone?” Seth asked, frustrated.

“Yeah, I have it,” KO said, holding out Seth’s phone.

“What?” Seth asked. “Why?”

“You’ve just had a big match, Sethie,” Kevin said, putting Seth’s phone in his pocket, much to Seth’s annoyance. “You should shower and calm down before you check your phone.”

“Shut up man,” Seth said, tackling Kevin to the ground, and reaching for his phone. “You’re not my mom. What’s with the sudden parenting?”

“Okay you can have it,” Kevin said. “But whatever you do, don’t check Twitter right now.”

Sami then rushed into the locker room yelling, “Seth, it’s okay, I’m here for you bro!”

“He hasn’t seen it yet!” Kevin said, as Sami put his hand on his mouth.

“Never mind, it’s cool,” Sami said. “Everything’s fine. Just delete the Twitter app off your phone.”

“What the fuck are you two going on about?” Seth asked, frowning.

Before Seth could immediately log in to Twitter. His phone rang. _FaceTime call from Dean Ambrose._

“The fuck is Ambrose calling me for?” Seth asked Sami and Kevin. “Isn’t he backstage?”

“Nope, he and Roman have the night off,” Sami said. “They’re a little busy.”

“Answer it,” Kevin said.

“You are all acting so weird,” Seth said, as he pressed the “answer” button. Dean’s face popped up from the other side, and he looked ecstatic.

“Ambrose what do you want?” Seth said, post match grumpy and sweaty. “Yes I lost the Universal belt, you calling to gloat in my face?”

“No Seth of course not,” Dean said. He looked sad for a second, and then picked himself up again. “Have you seen Tweeter?”

“The fuck is Tweeter bitch, it’s Twitter!” Seth said, annoyed. Classic Ambrose. Always going on about “Tweeter” and “Instant Gram.” ”And no I haven’t. Unlike you I was out here getting my butt kicked main eventing Summerslam. What the fuck is going on anyway - why do you look so happy?”

“Roman and I got engaged dude!” Dean said, popping up his finger on the screen to show a goddamn diamond ring. Roman popped up next to Dean and showed an equally impressive diamond.

 _Fuck,_ Seth thought. _Fuckity fuck fuck fuck._

Instead what he said was, “Wow man I am so so happy for you!”

Roman took over the phone. “As Dean’s best friend since childhood and someone he has so much history with, it means so much to get your blessing, Seth.”

Yep. Childhood best friend.

Not to mention, ex-boyfriend of five years.

Dean took the phone from Roman and said, “Rollins, it would mean the world if you were my best man ya grumpy cat.”

“Ohh, um okay, yeah yeah of course,” Seth said. “When’s the wedding?”

“It’s actually in two weeks!” Roman exclaimed. “A destination wedding! We’re having it in Hawaii.”

“Hawaii?” Seth asked. “Um okay, I guess?”

Next to Seth, Kevin and Sami were watching this whole conversation unfold, clearly uncomfortable on Seth's behalf, but also amused cause they were clowns like that. Seth wanted to throw something. At them, or at Ambrose, he wasn't sure. 

“We’re checking off the guest list now,” Dean said. Since when had Ambrose become so logistical? “So I take that you RSVP yes?”

“Yeah, yeah of course,” Seth repeated. He felt like a loser. Dean had moved on, and Seth, Seth suddenly had nothing. He used to have the damn Universal Title, but now he had lost that too. What the fuck was he doing with his life? He didn’t care about relationships, then why did he suddenly feel like such a loser? 

“You’re coming alone, right?” Dean asked. “No plus ones?”

“What? No, I’m not coming alone pfft,” Seth said, not sure what overcame him. Probably that he and Dean had grown up competing against each other. “I’m bringing my new boyfriend.”

Kevin tried his best to hide his laugh. Seth shot him a stern look. Sami seemed concerned.

“Ohh, okay,” Dean said. “Didn’t know you had found someone man, I’m really happy for you and I can’t wait to meet him. We - we gotta go now, we’re trying out wedding cakes. I’ll talk to you soon. Love you man.”

“I love you too, Seth,” Roman said, pulling Dean away from the phone.

“Love you both,” Seth said, as he hung up.

Kevin and Sami burst out laughing.

“New boyfriend?” Sami asked. “Enlighten us, Seth, please.”

“Ugh okay fine, I don’t have a new boyfriend,” Seth said, plopping on the floor. “I haven’t really been with anyone since Dean dumped me for being ‘too emotionally available’ four years ago to get with Roman Let alone have I found a new boyfriend.”

“So what are you gonna do?” Kevin asked.

“Dude,” Seth said, looking for the confidence he carried to the ring. “I’m Seth Freakin’ Rollins. Who wouldn't wanna date me? I’ll find someone It’ll be easy as pie.”

Kevin stopped laughing and looked genuinely serious for a second. He placed a hand on Seth’s shoulder and said, “Good luck,” and Sami followed it with a “Uh- yep!” and they both started laughing.

  
“Leave!” Seth said, as Kevin and Sami _finally_ decided to grant him some space, and he pushed his head against the locker. He was screwed. He decided to see this coveted Twitter post anyway. He opened the app and sure enough, the first thing on his feed was a cute photo of Dean and Roman that Roman had posted, looking ecstatic and holding each other.

 **@WWERomanReigns:** When I met this man, I knew he was going to be in my life for a long, long time. Little did I know that he was going to be my forever. Yes Dean, yes a million times over.

There were a bunch of ring emojis and kissy emojis to go with the post, and Seth’s heart sank. It’s not like he was still in love with Dean. Sure he missed some aspects of their relationship - like coming back home to a friendly face, or cooking dinner together, or not being alone on the road and stuff like that. It was good to have a constant. But Seth also remembered that he enjoyed just checking out and going on trips by himself, he loved to train alone, he loved being by himself in a room and just meditating and reflecting on his performances. Dean and he had grown up wrestling together and against each other, he knew the guy better than anyone and vice versa, but there were times in their relationship that he felt that he wasn’t giving Dean what Dean needed out of a relationship which was love and support, which Dean started slowly finding in Roman during the three of their time as The Shield. Their breakup had been amicable, Seth had almost been relieved he no longer had to deal with the pressure of trying to be good enough for Dean, who was the nicest guy he knew.

But now four years later, he was confused. He really was happy for Dean and Roman. But then, why the hell had he felt like he needed to prove to Dean he was worth loving?

And more importantly, where in the world was he going to find a “new boyfriend,” in less than two weeks?

 

*

Seth tried to forget about his woes as he went back to his Brooklyn hotel and finally showered. He had decided not to shower in the arena because he could hear Kevin and Sami’s ramblings around and frankly they were getting on his nerves. Seth hated letting his emotions show more than anything in the world. Kevin and Sami had seen how vulnerable and distressed that phone call with Dean and Roman had made him. He didn’t want to be around them a second longer.

He pulled out a beer can from the minibar and sat on his bed and replayed his match against Finn on his laptop. This was one of his favorite post match rituals. He liked to sit by himself and analyze his every move. What he did wrong, what he did right, what he did right but could work to improve on. He was mostly happy with how his match with Finn had gone. Every time the two had matches together they always had instant chemistry, They read each other extremely well, and for the most part, Seth was content with how it had been.

His phone buzzed. _Please don’t be Ambrose I really can't handle more of his gay shit,_ he thought as he picked it up to check who texted him.

It was Finn. Talk of the devil. Or demon.

 _Hey Seth!_ The text read.

That’s it? What did the guy want? Seth didn’t really have anything better to do so he texted back.

_What’s up?_

_Karl and Luke are nowhere to be seen, and I really wanna celebrate this championship._ Finn texted. _Would you be down to have a couple beers and hang? I’m sorry if this is insensitive._

 _It’s ironic,_ Seth texted, laughing to himself. Only possible for Balor. _But on one condition. I already switched to my boxers, and I’m in no mood to put on a shirt. So you gotta come over to my room._

 _Oh sweet,_ Finn texted. _I’ll be there in five._

Seth texted Finn his room number and sighed. He wasn’t planning to have company that night, but he didn’t know what had gotten into him that he decided to invite over the man who had taken his title. Maybe he felt closer to Finn after their incredible match that night. Maybe he felt like he was being a shitty person having let Dean down all those years ago and he was trying to make up for it. Maybe he was feeling really weird after learning that Dean and Roman were engaged, and truly realizing that his ex-boyfriend, someone he thought was actually the love of his life when he was in his teens and 20s, was really actually engaged.

And of course this is what he began to ramble to Finn about, tipsy and kind of almost sad. Finn had come in with a six pack of beer and had pulled up a chair next to Seth’s bed. Finn, being the kind soul he was, kept asking him what was wrong.

“Nothing,” he kept saying to Finn.

“Seth I know you’re a brooder,” Finns said, concerned. “But you really look sad and worried, and I’m sorry if it’s the Universal Championship-”

“It’s not, man,” Seth said. “You earned that one.”

“What is it then?” Finn asked.

“You know how Dean and Roman got engaged?” Seth asked.

“Oh yeah I heard about that!” Finn said, smiling. “Happy for them. Seem like a cute couple.”

“Not when you dated Dean for five years,” Seth said, making a face.

“Oh, shit, Seth, I had no idea,” Finn said, now plopping on the bed next to Seth. Somehow that made Seth feel better, and more comfortable.  Less alone. “That really sucks. You guys are still close right?”

“Right yeah,” Seth said. “He and I got to know each other very early in the indies. He’s like my childhood best friend. So of course we couldn’t let the damn break up come between up. He dumped me, but he’s a good person, he wasn’t mad.”

“But he started dating your other stable mate, that must have been hard?” Finn asked.

“It wasn’t the best,” Seth said. “But he’s been so happy. I gotta be happy for him.”

“Then what’s bothering you?” Finn asked. “You’re bothered by _something,_ and you’re saying it’s not the engagement, so I know there’s gotta be something else on your mind.”

“That obvious huh?”  Seth asked. “Dude look, you don’t have to do this, this friend thing with me. We can just play video games or something?”

“Seth,” Finn said. “You’ve worked with me for the last two years, and helped me show the world what I got. So much of where i am today is because of you.”

“Hey man,” Seth said, feeling weirdly warm inside. “That’s all you. You earned it."

“But i still want to know what’s wrong,” Finn said.

“You’re gonna think I’m a dumbass,” Seth said. “You’re gonna laugh. Kevin and Sami think it’s hilarious.”

“I promise I won’t,” Finn said. “Those two find everything funny.”

“Okay, so Dean was telling me about the wedding and everything, and it’s gonna be a destination wedding in Hawaii, and he was just like making RSVP stuff so he was like ‘you’re not bringing a plus one right?’ and then i’m, you know me man, I’m so competitive and i hate losing so i was like, ‘what no dumbass i’m bringing my new boyfriend’ and he was like ‘oh ok cool.’”

“Okay?” Finn said, nodding, but confused. “What’s wrong here?”

“I don’t have a new boyfriend,” Seth said. “There is no boyfriend. I haven’t dated anyone since that guy dumped me.”

“Well have you wanted to date someone?” Finn asked.

“No,” Seth said. “I just said it cause I didn’t want him to think I’m single and pathetic and alone while he’s off getting married in Hawaii.”  
“Ohh,” Finn said. “I see I see.”

“Now I need to find a boyfriend,” Seth said. “Which is kind of hard because we are on the road all the fucking time. How am I supposed to find the time to meet someone, go on multiple dates with them, make them like me enough to be my boyfriend, and then take them to Hawaii?”

“Seth, Seth, Seth,” Finn said, placing a hand on Seth’s bare shoulders. Seth could have sworn he got goosebumps, but he shrugged it off because they were both drunk. “I think you’re making it a lot more complicated than it sounds.”

“What do you mean?” Seth asked.

“You don’t need all of those steps to find someone,” Finn said. “You just need someone who will pretend to be your new boyfriend and go with you to that weekend. You can pretend to be dating while you’re at the wedding, and once it’s done you don’t have to pretend, and you can tell Dean it didn’t work out.”

“Oh my god,” Seth said. “That’s not a bad idea. Except there’s one problem.”

“What?” Finn asked.

“Where am I going to find such an actor extraordinaire willing to do this whole charade with me?” Seth asked.

“Well,” Finn said. “If you can’t find anyone else, I’m happy to do it.”

Seth stared at him. Finn was a great guy. Very handsome too. Seth could get used to the idea of pretending to be his boyfriend. But it just sounded too good to be true.

“You’d do that for me?” Seth asked, sceptical.

“Seth, I keep telling you I owe you and you don’t believe me,” Finn said. “I’d love to do you a favor, I wanna help you out man. Plus, I’ll get to go to Hawaii. That’s sick!”

“Okay what about Sami and Kevin?” Seth asked.

“What about them?”

“No one can know it’s fake but they know that I didn’t have a boyfriend when Dean and Roman called me,” Seth said.

“Seth, Seth, Seth,” Finn said. “It’s simple. We can tell them we got together tonight. Or that we’ve been fooling around, and they didn’t know. Either way, we can make this work.”

Seth thought about it. It wasn’t a bad idea.

“Should we um-” Finn said. “I don’t know, make it seem a little more legitimate? We can like post a photo on Twitter or something?”

“You’re so good at this, Finn,” Seth said, as he let Finn take a selfie of them together holding their beers, and post on Seth’s Twitter and Instagram story with the caption, “Chilling with the champ! Congrats to the man @finnbalor.”

“There,” Finn said. “Enough for Dean and Roman to suspect, but not for fans or press to go wild.”

“You’re kind of a genius,” Seth said, looking very impressed.

“I know,” Finn said, proud of himself. “One thing though.”

“What?” Seth asked.

“Don’t fall in love with me,” Finn said, laughing.

“Very funny,” Seth said, rolling his eyes, but noticing how soft and squinty Finn's eyes became when he laughed.

*

They spent the week hanging out between shows - they would train together, get breakfast together, and learn all sorts of things together that could potentially come up during their time in Hawaii. Whenever Seth wasn’t wrestling, he was learning facts about Finn Balor - about his family, where he grew up, how he came into wrestling, and he was teaching Finn the same. Because Seth and Dean’s families were so close, Seth’s folks would be at the wedding. So it was extra important that the two of them grow comfortable around each other and Finn learn the tips and tricks of how to impress Seth’s family members.

“I’m a gentleman,” Finn told him when they were hanging out after Raw the next week. “I think we’ll be fine.”

“I just need you to review the names of your family members with faces one more time and we should be good,” Seth said.

“Seth,” Finn said, placing a gentle hand on Seth’s knee. “I got this, I promise.”

“Okay, okay,” Seth said, breathing. He couldn’t believe it, but he and Finn were actually gonna do this. And they might just pull it off.

“Should we work on an origin story?” Finn asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Like how we got together,” Finn said. “You know families and ex-boyfriends and families of ex-boyfriends love asking that kind of stuff.”

“True!” Seth said. “You’re right. What do you think? How _did_ we get together? Or fake get together. You know what I mean.”

“Well obviously you were charmed by my adorable face,” Finn said, smiling wide. He did have a nice smile, Seth had to admit.

“For real though,” Seth said, trying to refocus his attention from the smile and to business. If learning things about his new “boyfriend” counted as business. This had to be up there with the strangest things Seth had done in his life. “I guess we could say that our program building upto Summerslam brought us together.”

“Yep,” Finn said, nodding. “Maybe like, I had a crush on you since we were at rehab together, and then I finally decided to act on it.”

Seth’s stomach did a jump for a second. Then he remembered Finn was just hatching a plan. He probably didn’t actually have a crush on Seth during rehab. It was a good story, and Finn was a very convincing actor.

The night before their flight to Hawaii, Finn came over to stay the night as they were doing a practice run at Seth’s house of being comfortable sleeping in the same room, since they would be sharing a bed at the resort in Hawaii where Dean and Roman were getting married. Seth’s bed was big enough that they didn’t really have to cuddle or be in contact while they slept. And Seth had of course seen Finn shirtless enough times to be okay with having the Irishman lie next to him without a shirt on. But boy was Seth self-consciou. Were Finn’s abs always that well-defined? Was his jawline that chiseled? Was Seth just imagining things? He was probably method acting, learning to admire Finn for the handsome-pretend boyfriend he was. Seth couldn’t sleep, and he could tell Finn was also awake from the way he was twisting and turning.

“Everything okay, Finn?” Seth asked. “Long flight tomorrow, we should get some sleep.”

“Something just occurred to me,” Finn said, and Seth looked at him. “We’ve never kissed.”

“Of course we haven’t, fool, we’re not a real couple,” Seth said, once he got over the initial shock of Finn’s statement.

“No like, shouldn’t we at least practice?” Finn asked. “So that we get used to doing it and it comes more naturally and stuff, you know?”

“Uhh yeah,” Seth said, nodding. He was still registering Finn’s proposition. It made perfect sense of course, but it was just that he had not kissed anyone in almost four years. Was he still good at it? Probably, because he was Seth Rollins and he was good at everything. But he was still human, and he felt nervous at the concept.

“Seth,” Finn said. “We don’t have to keep making out in front of all our colleagues, but you know Kevin, he’s never gonna believe we’re together.”

“You got that right,” Seth said, trying to find the confident Rollins in his voice.

“I’ll go easy on you, promise,” Finn said, grinning.

“Pfft,” Seth said, shaking his head. “You can go as hard as you want.”

He realized the innuendo the second it came out of his mouth. He was sure he saw a blush creep up Finn’s neck, but he ignored it.

“Seth,” Finn said. “You can let this wall down, even for a second. I know it’s hard to be vulnerable but, it’s me, I got you, I promise.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Seth said, sitting up. Finn sat up too. They faced each other. “Let’s get this over with.”

He did not expect Finn’s lips to be this soft. If he had to pretend to enjoy this, and only for the sake of their fake boyfriend game, he could definitely do that. Finn had his arms around Seth’s neck as he leaned in deeper as time passed, and by the next minute or so, both of them were convinced that they kiss looked like they were into each other, and Dean and Roman and every one at the wedding would probably buy it. So they were good.

That night, Seth dreamt of kissing Finn some more. When he woke up and it was time to go to the airport, he pretended to forget about it.

 

*

On the plane over, Seth listened to his angsty-est playlist, complete with his favorite Fall Out Boy jams, while Finn napped.

In the middle of his sleep Finn mumbled, “I love this song,” when “Sugar We’re Going Down” started playing.

Seth once more found himself admiring the man’s features. In simple words, Finn just had such a pretty face. And Seth appreciated how much he was putting up with to do this weird and extra as hell favor to Seth. Which is why Seth didn’t complain when Finn’s head landed on Seth’s shoulder in his sleep, as he snored lightly. Seth just remained cautious and conscious not to move so that Finn could sleep in peace.

Dean and Roman had sent a car for “Seth Rollins + New Boyfriend” to the airport. (“Impressive,” Finn said. “I get the ex-boyfriend’s plus one treatment” and Seth just smiled shyly, trying his best not to be nervous at whatever the heck was to come.)

“Ready Seth?” Finn asked as they were about to enter the resort.

“Ready Finn,” Seth said, and to his surprise, Finn gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Somehow that made him feel better. They were really doing this.

“Wait is this a joke?” Kevin asked, spitting out his beer, when Finn and Seth entered the lobby of the resort.

Finn gave Seth an “I told you so” look, as Seth pointed is thumb at Finn.

“Fergal and I are dating,” Seth said, his voice unexpectedly proud.

“You are not,” Kevin said. “You just want Dean to think you have a new boyfriend.”

“Nope,” Finn said, putting his arm around Seth’s shoulder, something Seth found utterly comforting. “We’re actually dating.”

“Oh yeah?” Kevin said, laughing. “Why don’t you guys make out?”

“I don’t see why not,” Finn said, grinning. “You up for it love?”

“Of course, babe,” Seth replied. He almost stuttered at the nickname, but Kevin was watching. He could not miss a beat. He reached for Finn and pulled him closer and kissed him again. Boy, his lips were almost softer this time.

“What the actual fuck guys???” Kevin yelled. “You’re actually dating. I cannot believe you idiots are dating!”

Finn and Seth could not stop smirking.

*

 

They had arrived on Thursday, and the wedding was on Saturday. They checked in at the reception and the receptionist told them to get settled down in their room, and handed them a note “from the grooms to-be themselves.” The note was written in Dean’s scrawny handwriting.

“Seth, you idiot. Welcome to Hawaii. Rome and I would love to see you and your mystery man for drinks at the Back Beach at three. Afterward there’s dinner with my family. Would love you at that too. - D.”

“Wow, they’ve got our whole evening planned,” Finn said, checking the time as they a man in a golf cart drove them to their separate cottage. It was already, 2.17 pm.

“Hey,” Seth said. “We’ve got tomorrow to go exploring and stuff if you wanna go out on your own.”

“I’d love to go ‘exploring and stuff’,” Finn said, with air quotes. “I wanna check out the seafood and maybe some hiking trails. But I’d be more honored if you joined me.”

“Alright,” Seth said, finding himself smiling, as they reached their cottage.

It had one big bedroom. Plus a living room with a giant tv screen, a PS4 loaded with the best games, and a balcony with a view of the ocean. The decor, the bed, the couches, everything was stunning.

“They’re really splurging out here,” Finn commented and Seth nodded. “I can take one of these couches if it’ll make you more comfortable, they’re bigger than my bed at home.”

“Finn you crazy?” Seth asked. “We’re sharing that bed. Don’t worry man, it’s all good. Besides, what if Dean walks in in the middle of the night? Anything’s possible with that guy.”

“Alright alright,” Finn said, dropping his bags by one side of the bed. They still had half an hour to kill, so Seth suggested they play WWE 2k18 for a bit.

“With the coverboy himself,” Finn grinned. “What an honor.”

It was a wonderful time. They were both incredibly competitive, they were at it at full force, Finn Balor vs Seth Rollins at Wrestlemania in a steel cage match when Seth’s phone started ringing.

“Fuck I forgot about Ambrose,” Seth said, dropping his controller. “We gotta go man.”

“To be continued later?” Finn asked.

“As if you have to ask me twice about kicking your butt,” Seth smiled, as they headed toward the Back Beach.

The sun was glistening on the Hawaii sand, allowing Seth to take in one of the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Whether that was the ocean and the beach, or the gold that had struck Finn Balor’s face in the sun, he wasn’t sure. He was barely paying attention to Dean and Roman approaching him when he heard Dean say, “Dude, where’s your new man? What’s Balor Club for Everyone doing here? Blessing us gays of course! But what about your man?”

Roman slapped Dean’s arm and Dean jumped and said, “Ohhh, I get it, Rollins is dating Balor. What is that, like Rolor? Sethinn? Feth? Ballins?”

Seth and Finn shared amused looks and started laughing.

“We’re very glad you both could make it,” Roman said, guiding them to a table that had been set up with drinks for the four of them. “Seth, as one of the three best men you and the Usos can talk over bachelor party stuff for tomorrow night. I’ll leave that up you.”

“Cool, cool,” Seth said, a little disappointed because he had forgotten about best man duties, in the hopes that all day Friday could be just him and Finn.

As if he read his mind, Finn leaned in to whisper in his ear, “Hope we can sneak out of that early,” and Seth smiled and nodded.

Drinks with the boys went fine. Seth was really zoning out. Over the years of Dean and Roman as a couple, Seth had gotten used to being the third wheel. He never really felt jealous or left out, he mostly left the talking up to the two of them because they loved to just go off and talk about whatever was taking up their lives. Seth was glad to see that Finn was too polite to zone out unlike him and would engage with them. Of course they were asked how they got together and they told them the story of how their program and constant company had brought them together.

“He’s just so adorable,” Seth found himself saying. “And he’s got like abs of steel. Truly a keeper.”

Surprising himself again he reached Finn next to him and pecked his cheek.

“That’s precious,” Roman said. “We’re so happy for you, Seth.”

Seth nodded in agreement to whatever Roman had said, because he had just noticed how piercingly blue Finn’s eyes were. How was this the first time he had paid attention to this?

As they moved on from drinks with the happy couple to dinner with Dean’s family, Seth was extremely distracted. Thank god Finn was charming and nice and telling everyone fun stories of wrestling Seth, and having Seth as a boyfriend (“he can be grumpy, but I love him”). _Love,_ huh? Seth thought. He hadn’t been in love in a long time. But Finn’s company made him feel secure and cared for. He appreciated how much the man was putting up with so that Seth could have some peace of mind with his ex’s family. He was also three glasses of champagne deep, and noticing how strong and well, _hot,_ Finn’s hands were. They had decided they weren’t a real couple, but they hadn’t had any rules about sex.

Seth was kind of drunk and really touch deprived. That was one thing he definitely missed about being single. He had to get off on his own, and it just wasn’t as fun. Would Finn be up for it? He had no idea, but he made a mental note to try.

When they _finally,_ finally, said goodbye to all of Dean’s random family members who had been flown in from Ohio, he and Finn returned to their cottage, his one arm around Finn’s shoulder, the other around his stomach.

“Yer being so affectionate,” Finn said, when they walked into their room. “Even when no one’s watching.”

“I guess I should take the best out of having a hot fake boyfriend while I can, you know,” Seth said, his fingers now trailing a vein on Finn’s neck.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Finn asked, grinning. God he was hot when he had that smart-ass grin on his face.

“I think you know exactly what that means,” Seth said, as he kissed Finn’s temple, then his cheek, then his neck, and finally, finally those soft as fuck lips. Finn pushed him against the wall and strongly held on to him, as they deepened their kiss. Seth was too tipsy and too in the moment to care about what was real and what was pretend, because at that moment the only thing that mattered to him was the way he felt protected in Finn’s embrace, and that was, as far as he cared, very real.

*

He woke up before Finn, to find that their naked bodies were wrapped around each other. Seth felt warm and cozy, and if he didn’t hate it so much, he would almost like it. What he hated was the fact that he didn’t need this life in the long run. He was Seth Rollins, he loved to fly solo, he was an independent soul who loved hiding away and pondering about life and death. What he did like though, was that if he _had_ to wake up tangled in anyone, he was really glad it was Finn Balor. Finn was an inherently good person. Finn stood up for his friends, he wanted the best for everyone, and the night before, Finn had made Seth feel like the luckiest man on earth. Seth hadn’t had sex like that in years, maybe even ever. Finn didn’t just fuck him, Finn made every inch of his body feel good, feel like they deserved to be loved. Finn had covered him in kisses, and Finn had asked him what he liked, and what he didn’t like. With Finn, the sex may have been no strings attached, but Seth truly felt cared for.

Seth slowly unwrapped himself from Finn, and ordered them room service breakfast. Finn deserved that after being such a good sport all day the day before. _And the night too,_ Seth thought, smiling. He hated that he was happy, but also he was happy so he couldn’t be mad about it. Finn’s carefree spirit and incredibly generous soul had some strange effects on him. He just wanted to hang out with Finn, take in the way the man carried himself, and of course admire his iridescent beauty. He hoped he and Finn would continue to be friends after the wedding, he made a mental note not to disappear on this guy, because he was worth having in his life. Seth hopped into the shower before the food arrived, and for the first time in a long ass time, did not need to masturbate in there. He was pleasantly surprised at the discovery, and more so because he realized he also had the prospect of morning sex.

Finn awoke when the food arrived.

“Mm, do I smell bacon?” Finn said in a sleepy voice, which was adorable, Seth had to admit. “Man you spoil me, Seth.”

“Least I can do,” Seth said, as he took the pancakes and bacon trays and brought them over to Finn. “Breakfast in bed for you good sir.”

“Whoever has you as a real boyfriend is gonna be the luckiest man on earth,” Finn said, taking a mouthful of pancakes, as Seth did all he could to hide the blush that he was sure was encompassing his face.

“What’s the ideal gesture someone can do for you?” Seth asked, wondering for no reason.

“Hmm,” Finn said. “Dude, I’m such a romantic. Someone could literally sing me a song and I’d fall at their feet.”

Seth’s hopes weren’t of morning sex weren’t too far off. Soon after the breakfast had barely been down, Finn started talking about how much fun he had the night before, and he was sorry he had crashed immediately after, and hadn’t got a chance to talk to Seth. Seth responded with a deep kiss. One thing led to another, and soon, Finn was making love to him, this time on the bed, his hold of Seth’s back so strong. He was rough yet gentle with Seth, soft yet throwing curse words left and right (and Seth found it so hot), and in the end when they were done, he left a soft kiss on Seth’s cheek, that made Seth want to linger in that bed forever, his heart beating fast, in a rhythm that only seemed to exude in the beat of the words _Finn Balor, Finn Balor_ over and over again.

 

*

They met up with Seth's mother and stepfather after breakfast, with Seth's Mom doting about absolutely stunning Finn was, and how glad she was that her son had found someone so wonderful.

"Yeah, yeah," Seth said, finding himself grinning.

They spent the rest of the day hiking some trails, eating some delicious seafood, including poké, and sightseeing. Seth didn’t even realize how or when it started happening, but he and Finn were acting like a couple even when no one was around. Finn would rub his back after the trails, Seth would take pictures of Finn being adorable while eating, and when their knees brushed across the table, they started playing footsie like pubescent fourteen-year-olds who had finally scored a date with their crush.

When he had to run off with the Usos to plan Dean and Roman’s bachelor parties, which were separate but they had to be similar so that “neither Dean or I miss out on anything when we are apart,” Roman had said (which absolutely destroyed the concept of a bachelor party, Dean and Roman were lame and gay wanted it to be similar even then), he found himself missing Finn. He’d want to drop a lame joke or two here and there, only to realize that the one person who would appreciate it wasn’t with him. He wanted to text Finn, but figured the guy would want space to hang out by himself and not constantly be bombarded by Seth and his presence. Finn was already helping out Seth so much, Seth figured the Irishman could use some time to himself.

At the bachelor party however, it did seem like Finn had missed him after all, because the two of them were practically joined at the hip. The party was popping. Guests - both men and women were allowed at both since the couple were both grooms and did not want to discriminate. Finn and Seth brought each other drinks, cuddled on chairs, and told the “story” of how they got together to anyone who would listen - Daniel Bryan, Becky Lynch, Bray Wyatt - anyone who would listen, would get a drunk load of Seth and Finn’s getting together story. And they loved telling it so much that each time one of them would add a little detail:

“I was so taken by his eyes,” Seth said one time when they were telling Shane O’Mac.

“His cackle that everyone finds annoying? It’s sexy!” Finn said to a very baffled Charlotte and Sasha.

“That one almost gave us away,” Seth slurred into Finn’s ear after Charlotte and Sasha had disappeared.

“I wasn’t lying,” Finn said, grinning. “It _is_ sexy. Everything about you is. Especially how hot you look in this suit.”

They fucked in the backroom of the hotel conference center where the bachelor party was held, stumbling through various stationery that was stored there, almost breaking a projector, and by the time they were done, Seth was sobered up because the way Finn made him feel was better than any ecstasy alcohol could ever give him. They returned to their cottage before the party was over and fucked one more time before they were both tired, and too tired to unwrap from each other, which of course Seth didn’t mind, and by the looks of Finn, Finn didn’t mind either. Finn’s warmth kept him safe, and as far as fake relationships went, this was a damn good one.

Seth knew deep down he didn’t want it to end, but he also knew that this was what would be best for him. He had always been a lone soul, he didn’t do well in relationships and as well as this pretend one was going, Finn didn’t deserve someone who had to check out as much as he did.

That of course didn’t stop him from morning sex the day of the wedding. He didn’t even say much. The minute Finn woke up, they were kissing each other again, taking turns being on top, finding the best places that made each other feel good, and of course, making each other come.

The day was a busy one, with making sure the venue looked great, the food arrived on time, the photographer knew all the best spots, but Seth was glad he got time with Finn that morning because this was their last day together, with Seth making a pit stop at home in Iowa first to say hi to his dog, even though that would be the opposite direction of their show that night. Finn had to take a different flight directly to Miami where Raw was being held, because as the Universal Champion, he had a bunch of media appearances to make before the show. Seth’s flight was in the morning, Finn’s was at night.

The ceremony was beautiful. As much as the whole Dean and Roman dating thing was weird for Seth, they were still his Shield mates and riding partners, and he was grateful for them. They both seemed happy, and Seth was happy for them. It didn’t hurt that he had Finn sitting next to him, dapper as fuck in his suit, holding his hand. He couldn’t believe how Finn could be so beautiful and handsome at the same time, and while the priest was announcing Dean and Roman husband and husband, all Seth could think about was the dorky way in which Finn was smiling, which just happened to also be the most gorgeous sight he had ever seen.

They ate a _lot_ of cake, and drank a lot of champagne, and they kissed, because that is what couples do and the lines were starting to become a little blurry of what they did want to do and what they had to do, but if kissing Finn Balor was part of an act, it was a damn fun act because Finn Balor’s lips? Had he mentioned how soft they were?

And then it was time for the dance.

Finn’s hands were wrapped around Seth’s neck, as Seth held his arms around Finn’s waist, and the song was some weird cheesy shit he would have never expected neither Dean nor Roman to enjoy, but it was a cute gay affair so it was fine. He leaned into Finn for a kiss, and the Irishman kissed him back with a smile on his face.

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something,” Finn said, looking at Seth.

“Mmm?” Seth asked, his head now on Finn’s shoulder.

“I’ve really enjoyed spending time with you this weekend,” Finn said, and Seth looked up. “Seth I really like you.”

“Yeah,” he said, smiling, me too. But he didn’t know where Finn was going with this. “I like you too man.”

“I was wondering if you want to, i don’t know,” Finn said, the nervousness apparent in his voice. “Date for real?”

Maybe Seth _did_ know where Finn was going with this. But he didn’t want to know. He was scared. He hated this.

“Finn, man,” Seth said, in a whiny voice. “I’ve enjoyed this, but don’t you know I’m a terrible person? I have no idea how to take care of myself, let alone someone else.”

“That’s the thing though, Seth,” Finn said. “You talk a big talk, but this whole weekend I’ve felt nothing but cared for. You’re a real gentleman. In fact, Seth I think it’s time we stop pretending that we haven’t stopped pretending.”

Seth broke out of the dance, and pulled Finn to the side.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“We’re obviously acting like _such_ a couple. You’re not that good of an actor,” Finn said. “It’s so obvious how much chemistry we have and I don’t want to let that go.”

“I think you’re mistaken,” Seth found himself saying. “I’m really grateful you did this to help me out. But I’m not looking for a relationship.”

Finn looked hurt. He looked shocked and disappointed. Seth hated that he was the reason behind the pain but he didn’t know what had taken over him.

“Well then,” Finn said, clearly trying to fight back tears. “I’m gonna go back to the cottage and pack my stuff. My flight’s soon anyway. Have a good night Seth, I’ll see you around.”

As he was left standing there, Seth didn’t even know when the tears started streaming down his face. He fucked up and he knew it.

*

 

Seth didn’t know what to do. That whole night he tossed and turned in his sleep, expecting Finn to be there, lightly snoring. Instead he got thin air and sheets covered in Finn’s smell.

 _When_ did _we stop pretending?_ , he asked himself. _I fucked up. Finn knew this whole time that this thing was real the minute it started, but I just thought he was being nice._

Seth knew he didn’t have time for pride or egos. All he could think about was the way Finn’s strong arms curled around his neck at the wedding, as he whispered, _Seth, I really like you._ Finn’s voice continued to ring in Seth’s head. _Seth I think it’s time we stop pretending that we haven’t stopped pretending._ He remembered the shock and heartbreak on Finn’s face when Seth told him he didn’t believe they could continue this after they were back at work.

He missed it all. He missed whispering inside jokes to Finn under their breaths while Dean and Roman were being gay and gross. He missed finding any and all excuse to hold Finn’s hand. He missed the comfort of having Finn’s gentle presence by his side, ready to take on the world for Seth. Most of all, he just missed Finn. His voice, his smile, his kind heart. How could he have not realized this earlier?

_Who the fuck was I fooling? I’m so fucking in love with him._

He decided not to go to Iowa after all. He said bye to Dean and Roman in the morning as they planned for their honeymoon.

“You look sad,” Dean told him, as they hugged goodbye.

“I think I fucked up with Finn,” Seth said.

“Dude I haven’t seen you that happy in a long time,” Deah said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “That boy means a lot to you. I hope you get him back.”

“I plan on it,” Seth said, nodding.

He changed his ticket to take him to Miami. He had no fucking idea where Finn was, but he needed to find him.

Except Finn’s calendar was booked all day with appearances. He texted him multiple times:

 

_Finn I need to talk to you._

 

_Finn, I fucked up. I'm sorry!_

 

_Finn, call me ASAP._

 

_Fergal please. I love you._

 

But Finn’s phone seemed to be dead, off, or maybe Finn had blocked his fucking number because Seth really felt like he kind of deserved it. Seth paced up and down in the locker room before Raw he just didn’t know what else to do. Elias walked by him, strumming his guitar. That’s when Seth remembered what Finn had said.

_“Dude, I’m such a romantic. Someone could literally sing me a song and I’d fall at their feet.”_

“I need to borrow this guitar,” he told Elias.

“Can you even play it?” Elias asked, annoyed.

“No,” Seth said, scratching his head. “Can you do me a favor?”

Elias started laughing.

 

*

Seth watched from afar as Finn _finally_ entered the arena. He was in sunglasses and a leather jacket. It was cloudy as hell. He did not need those sunglasses. _I hope he’s not been crying._

“Can you go get him, please?” Seth begged Elias.

Elias nodded with a “You owe me, dumbass” as he went ahead. The plan was simple. Elias was going to pull Finn into the locker room, saying that he had an emergency and really needed Finn’s advice.

And so, when the door opened, and Finn and Seth entered, Finn’s immediate reaction was that look of hurt again.

“Dude I don’t know what’s going on-”

“Shh,” Elias said, placing a finger on Finn’s lips, as he strummed his guitar.

In the best singing voice he could muster, Seth sang:

_Am I more than you bargained for yet?_

_I’ve been dying to tell you anything you wanna hear cause that’s just who I am this week_

_We’re going down down in an earlier round_

_Sugar we’re going down swinging_

_I’ll be your number one with a bullet_

When he finished, and Finn had a smile on his face, thank god, Elias left right on cue. Seth started the speech he had prepared in the shower earlier that day.

“Finn,” Seth said. “You gave me the best weekend of my life. I never planned to be in love again, heck I didn’t even plan to date anyone anytime soon. But you changed that, man. I know I think it’s cool to be alone sometimes, but you showed me what it’s like to have the same feeling of comfort I get from isolation even when I have next to you. I’m really sorry about last night. I- I love you.”

Finn stood there, staring at him. “You really just sang me that song you bastard?” Finn asked. “You were kind of off key, and I’m starting to suspect Elias is tone deaf-”

“But-?” Seth asked.

“But, that was very romantic,” Finn said, and pulled Seth into a kiss. “I love you too.”

“I should have told you that night. I shouldn't have let you go,” Seth said. "I'm such an idiot."

“A very cute one too,” Finn said. “Now, we have to get ready.”

“For what?” Seth asked. “I’ve been so caught up with this I forgot to check the match card.”

“They didn’t tell you?” Finn asked. “You’re getting your rematch for the Universal Championship against me in a Last Man Standing match.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I spent my birthday doing LOL. Please lmk what you think!!! Thank you for reading!


End file.
